


Distinction and Worth

by booperlovesdooper



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperlovesdooper/pseuds/booperlovesdooper





	Distinction and Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indecisive_mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_mess/gifts).

Roman smiled, looking around for a sign of any more or the precious flowers he was collecting. All he could see were roses, roses, roses! It was a bit much, when all Roman was searching for was one more flower.

Amaryllis? Got some. Pink camellia? They grew in his window. Lilac? Oh, what type of uncultured swine would he be if that weren't his first go to flower!

No, what he was looking for was much rarer.

A single, white tulip.

Sure a red tulip would have been more true to how Roman felt, pure infatuation, but the white tulip's meaning seemed to... fit for Roman and Logan. 

Worth. 

Being worth life. And love. And trust. And everything.

Both traits needed that reassurance every once in a while, it was something they had struggled with. Logan still felt as if he weren't enough, and Roman himself wasn't the best at expressing that he felt fourth best.

Two nearly gone traits brought each other back to ground level and built a better support so they could fly. 

So now, on the day of their wedding, there are four types of flowers at their wedding.

Amaryllis. Pink camellia. Lilac...

And a pink lily.

Because they don't need the physical reminder of it anymore. They have each oher.


End file.
